


hold out your hand

by amosanguis



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, i accidentally all the angst, this is so old, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scream from the other side of the world and, for the first time since before he could remember, Superman ignored a cry for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold out your hand

 -z-

 

A scream from the other side of the world and, for the first time since before he could remember, Superman ignored a cry for help.

 

-x-

 

He can’t help the vomit that erupts from his gut. As he wipes his mouth, he looks over the edge of the roof, willing and hoping and praying to Whoever was listening that it wasn’t true.

It was, though.

Batman - Bruce _fuckin’_ Wayne- was in a crumpled heap of blood and clothing, bones jutting awkwardly through hard muscle.

Superman turned away and began to dry heave on the bank’s roof - but there was nothing left in his stomach to throw up.

He thought he heard someone calling out to him. Robin, perhaps.

 

-x-

 

At the funeral the world had for Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent did not weep.

Jason and Tim - they were able to cry openly, their tear-filled faces buried deep into Dick’s shoulders.

They all mourned the loss of not only their guardian - but their one and only savior. Bruce had been the one to take them in when the rest of the world had turned away, growing long, dark shadows with nameless faces and echoing laughter.

 

-x-

 

Gordon said that the Joker had killed himself in Arkham when he had heard the news. This elicited a bitter chuckle from Clark.

 

-x-

 

Sometimes, during the deepest sleep, Clark dreams of Bruce.

He dreams of parties and arguing good-naturedly over trivial things. He dreams of flying high in the sky, Bruce pressed against every inch of his own body. He dreams about all the things they never got to do.

Closing his eyes against the sun, Clark knows that Gotham - that  _the entire fuckin’ world_ \- just got a whole lot darker and he’s still not sure how he’s going to handle it. Or if he’ll even be able to. He's breaking right now, breaking into a million different pieces and no one has the right tools to put him back to together again.

He was just so tired. His entire body ached from deep inside some place he couldn’t reach. A part of himself had died with Batman and Bruce, and this was the result: a void that would never again be filled.

 

-x-

 

A scream from the other side of the world and, for the first time since before he could remember, Superman ignored a cry for help.

 

-x-

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are Nickelback's "Hold Out Your Hand"


End file.
